Effacer le passé pour recommencer
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron sur le thème Menteurs. Ecrire sur un personnage qui croit en un mensonge. Après la guerre, vient le temps des procès. Harry est décidé à ce que justice soit rendue et Hermione décide de s'en mêler...


**Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron  
Thème : Menteurs  
Ecrire sur quelqu'un qui croit à un mensonge**

* * *

La guerre était terminée. Voldemort n'était plus.

Drago Malefoy se rapprocha de ses parents, et ils s'étreignirent tous les trois. Le jeune homme se doutait que sa vie allait vite basculer. Ils auraient des comptes à rendre. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient vivants et libres.  
Lucius amorça un mouvement mais Narcissa le retint.  
\- Fini de fuir, Lucius.  
L'homme baissa la tête mais ne bougea plus, défait.

Drago regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard inquiet de Potter. Le survivant lui adressa un léger sourire que Drago lui rendit, hésitant. Il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois après tout...  
Granger lui sourit également, d'un air soulagé.  
Il soupira en voyant les deux amis s'enlacer l'air heureux. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait tellement d'erreurs, tellement de mauvais choix... Il avait suivi ses parents sans se préoccuper de savoir si c'était bien ou non. Il avait ignoré la voix de sa conscience, qui lui disait qu'il ne devait pas suivre Voldemort. Et maintenant il allait en payer le prix.

Harry s'enferma chez lui à Square Grimmaud pour se reposer. Pour panser ses plaies. Pour oublier les morts par centaines.  
Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione força sa porte, en larmes.  
\- Harry... C'est Ron...  
Harry eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Sa pâleur soudaine alerta Hermione, qui s'empressa de le rassurer.  
\- Non... Il va bien. Il va bien, il ... Il est parti.  
\- Parti ?  
\- Il m'a quitté et il a pris sa valise. Il est parti.

Harry ne répondit pas sonné. Il savait que Ron était parfois trop peu sûr de lui. Qu'il avait tendance à fuir, comme lors de leur chasse aux horcruxes. Mais quitter Hermione ?  
Il enlaça son amie et la consola du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
\- Il reviendra Hermione.  
\- Pas pour moi. C'est bel et bien terminé Harry.

Hermione essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.  
\- Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à attendre qu'il grandisse.  
Harry lui sourit, admirant son courage.

La semaine suivant, ils passèrent leur temps ensemble, à se réconforter mutuellement.

Vint le temps des procès de Mangemorts. Harry avait demandé la liste. Il avait décidé de s'impliquer pour éviter que le ministère ne condamne tout le monde.  
Le procès des Malefoy devait avoir lieu rapidement.  
Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'y aller tous les deux. L'un comme l'autre gardait en mémoire le refus de Drago d'identifier Harry quand ils avaient été capturés par les rafleurs ce qui les avaient sauvés.  
Hermione n'oubliait pas non plus le regard désolé et pleins de larmes de Drago pendant que Bellatrix la torturait...  
Harry souhaitait également témoigner en faveur de Narcissa. Elle avait menti à Voldemort ce qui lui avait assuré la victoire. Et il s'était rendu compte à ce moment là, que les actes de Drago et de Narcissa étaient probablement causés par la volonté de protéger leur famille...

Le procès de Narcissa fut long et pénible. Elle semblait comme éteinte, et ne se défendait pas.  
Le témoignage de Harry fit sensation. D'un seul coup, les juges et jurés étaient obligés de regarder autrement cette femme qui avait suivi son mari aveuglément.  
A contrecœur, ils prononcèrent une peine mineure. Narcissa serait chez elle au Manoir, mais n'aurait pas le droit d'en sortir. Toute infraction l'enverrait immédiatement à Azkaban.  
La femme se laissa tomber assise, comme sonnée.

En sortant du tribunal, elle s'approcha de Harry et l'enlaça.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'avez aidée, mais merci. Merci de tout cœur. Je vous en supplie, aidez mon fils. Il n'a fait que nous suivre, nous ses parents...  
Un Auror l'attrapa brusquement pour l'éloigner du Survivant mais Harry l'arrêta d'un regard noir.  
\- Je ferais mon possible, Madame Malefoy.

Lucius fut condamné à dix ans d'emprisonnement. Il ne cilla pas. Sa seule émotion fut visible en voyant Harry à son procès.

Le procès de Drago semblait avoir été orchestré pour faire un exemple. Des élèves de Poudlard vinrent témoigner les uns après les autres pour l'accabler, le décrivant comme une brute sans cœur.  
Harry vit rouge. Il ne pouvait pas admettre ce genre de mascarade. A ses côtés, Hermione avait l'air choquée également. Il profita qu'un élève ait cité son nom pour demander à témoigner.  
Les juges durent s'incliner pour respecter la loi, mais leur hésitation n'était pas passée inaperçue.

\- Il est vrai que Drago Malefoy n'a pas été mon ami lors de notre scolarité. J'ai refusé son amitié car quelqu'un m'avait dit que les Serpentards étaient mauvais...

Des murmures parcoururent la salle et Drago le regardait d'un air perdu.  
\- Bien sûr, vous entendrez certainement des témoignages comme quoi je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie par sa faute. Cependant, il a aussi eu son lot de blessures à cause de moi. Nous nous battions, comme les enfants que nous étions.

Nouvelle vagues de murmures, que les juges firent tairent sèchement.

\- Pour ce qui est de son statut de Mangemort, il est évident que Drago porte la marque. Mais il n'a jamais eu le choix. Voldemort était chez lui, sous son toit... J'ai vu lors de cette année là un Drago Malefoy malade de peur, essayant d'échapper à son destin.  
Il a refusé devant moi d'attenter à la vie du Directeur Dumbledore.

Drago sursauta surpris. Plusieurs sorciers dans le publics chuchotaient avec passion.

\- Quand j'ai été capturé par des rafleurs, il aurait pu me dénoncer. Il avait juste un mot à dire. Il aurait été le héros de Voldemort. Au lieu de ça... Il m'a protégé. Il a risqué sa vie face à sa tante folle, Bellatrix Lestrange. Malgré la menace qui pesait sur lui, il m'a protégé et sauvé la vie.

Quand Harry se tut enfin, il croisa le regard de Drago. Le Serpentard, si prétentieux avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait perdu. La salle explosa en commentaires et certains commencèrent à protester sur le jugement des enfants.  
Finalement, après quelques instants, les juges décidèrent d'abandonner. Drago Malefoy fut déclaré libre immédiatement et les charges qui pesaient sur lui furent abandonnées.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry et ils échangèrent un signe de tête. Alors que Drago se levait Hermione s'approcha de lui, lui attrapa le bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Tous les deux s'éloignèrent rapidement, Hermione lançant discrètement un sort de désillusion tandis qu'Harry détournait l'attention pour couvrir leur départ.

Harry put s'échapper relativement rapidement. Le Ministre lui avait fait part de son mécontentement pour son "petit numéro ridicule" mais le jugement étant rendu, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Lorsqu'il arriva Square Grimmaud, il s'immobilisa surpris de la scène face à lui. Hermione consolait Drago en le tenant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.  
Sans dire un mot, il alla à la cuisine faire du thé. Puis il revint dans le salon et déposa le plateau sans un mot.  
Drago s'écarta d'Hermione.

\- Merci, Potter... Harry. Je... Merci  
\- Pas de quoi. Vraiment.  
\- Je... Tu n'aurais pas du... Je ne méritais pas...

Hermione s'écarta.  
\- Stop ! Cesse de dire des sottises. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Drago Malefoy.

Drago secoua la tête d'un air perplexe.  
\- Foutus Gryffondors ! Je vous ai pourri la vie depuis notre première année à Poudlard et ...  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'étais pas un abruti à l'école. Pour autant tu ne mérites pas Azkaban !  
\- Merde Granger ! Je suis un putain de Mangemort. Tu l'as vue la marque. Elle me suivra toujours.  
\- Elle ne te définit pas. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

Harry regardait Hermione et Drago se disputer bouche bée.  
Hermione semblait s'être fixé pour objectif de venir en aide à Drago.

\- Hermione, je peux te dire un mot ?

Elle acquiesça lèvres pincées et Harry eut presque pitié de Malefoy. Quand elle avait cette tête là, il était totalement impossible de la faire changer d'avis...  
Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine et croisa les bras dans une magnifique illustration de comportement passif-agressif.  
\- 'Mione... Tu...  
\- Harry. Il a besoin d'aide.  
\- Mais...  
\- Harry...  
\- Et tu comptes lui mentir ?  
\- Si lui faire croire en un mensonge me permet de le sauver, alors ça ne me pose pas problème.  
\- 'Mione...  
\- N'insiste pas Harry. Je t'en voudrais si tu fais quoi que ce soit...  
\- Je comptais juste te dire de faire attention à toi.  
Hermione se détendit et l'enlaça en le remerciant.

Puis elle rejoignit Drago qui tenait sa tasse de thé entre ses mains, contemplant le liquide fumant d'un air absent.  
\- Drago ?

Il leva la tête vers elle, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son air de petit garçon perdu.  
\- Tu vas te brûler. Tu devrais poser cette tasse.

Il hocha la tête d'un air absent et posa la tasse.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je n'ai jamais été gentil avec toi...  
\- Je le fais parce que je le peux. Parce que tu le mérites.  
\- Je méritais la prison, Granger. Tu le sais.  
\- Tu mérites une retenue, comme le sale gosse que tu as été. Pas d'être emprisonné pour des crimes que tu n'as pas commis.  
\- Tu veux avoir le dernier mot, hein ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que c'est ma spécialité. Encore plus quand j'ai raison.

Le jeune homme soupira, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
\- Granger, tu sais très bien que je suis libre mais ça ne fait pas de moi un innocent.  
\- As-tu tué Dumbledore ?  
\- Non.  
\- As-tu tué quelqu'un directement ?  
\- Non. Mais...  
\- Donc, tu n'es pas un assassin. As-tu voulu devenir Mangemort ?  
\- Je... Je le croyais oui.  
\- Aurais-tu pu refuser ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et voilà. La logique prouve sans aucun doute possible que tu n'es pas du côté des méchants.

Drago eut un léger rire incrédule. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.  
Hermione, imperturbable, continuait.

\- Ensuite. Tu as refusé de reconnaître Harry ce qui lui a sauvé la vie.  
\- Je n'ai pas empêché ma tante de te... torturer.  
\- J'ai vu tes yeux Drago. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Si tu avais dit quoi que ce soit, tu serais mort.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait.

Harry soupira et prit la parole.  
\- Si. Tu t'es laissé désarmer. Quand nous avons fui. Tu aurais pu m'arrêter.  
\- Je...  
\- Malefoy, c'est ta culpabilité qui parle.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, perdu. Il semblait perdu. Hermione remercia Harry d'un léger signe de tête et se pencha vers Drago.  
\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et ... tu nous as aidé. Vraiment.  
\- Granger...  
\- Tu n'es pas mauvais, Drago.

Une unique larme se forma au coin de l'œil de Drago. Harry était fasciné en voyant le masque impassible de son camarade céder. Il pensa qu'Hermione avait eu raison. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui.  
Hermione l'enlaça et lui passa la main dans le dos, dessinant des cercles pour l'apaiser.  
Il se détendit soudain et la regarda fixement, avec intensité.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Que je suis innocent ?  
\- Oui Drago.  
\- Et malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu penses que je ne suis pas mauvais ?  
\- Tu es loin d'être mauvais. Vois-tu... Nous avons pour spécialité de faire face au mal. Et aussi bien moi-même que Harry, nous savons le reconnaître.  
\- Alors je suis quoi ?  
\- Un enfant perdu Drago. Juste un enfant perdu. Mais tu as montré que tu n'étais pas méchant. Tu deviendras un homme bien.

Drago sourit, apaisé. Il était convaincu.  
Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.  
\- Merci Granger... Hermione. Merci de tout cœur.


End file.
